one_man_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Full Story
Introduction This page will explain everything that happens in the current story (Season 1 - Season 10) Also if something is uncertain it's probably because the audio in the scene is so fucked that you can't tell what's actually going on. Pre-Story (One Man Squad's Childhood) Before he became One Man's Squad, he has known as Viktor. In Viktor's childhood he was usually with his family, and his brother Chris. Not much is known about this time, other than Chris and Viktor argued a lot. Beginning During the beginning of the story Viktor is at The Pool with the rest of the Ghost Busters (Mort and Woman 56) for some reason. He decides to go back to his home. On his way back he travels through a dark alleyway and is shot to death by a security guard because... he "looked" like a criminal. His fathers hears about this and is stricken with grief. The father calls upon the powers of Higher Beings to use his soul and resurrect his son. One Man's Squad Origin However, this didn't work and Viktor was transformed into an abomination of powers from Viktors' Father, The Higher Beings and Viktor himself. One Man's Squad was born. After Being Resurrected After One Man Squad was resurrected he immediately goes to his house and guns down his brother and sister (unnamed), he tries to kill his mother but she escapes using the Teleport ability. Then One Man Squad moves on to his older brother, Chris. Chris Chris became one of the highest ranking SARS officers along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. One rank down from the SARS Commander, him and the Commander often bicker about... something. Chris meets with One Man Squad and wonders why he killed his family, he is also understandably angry about the whole situation and tries to kill One Man Squad but he uses the Teleport ability to get away. Mort and Woman 56 It was around this time that Mort and Woman 56 formed a group known as the SJW's. This group consisted of 4 females who kill innocent people, kidnap some random ass black dude and fight against the SARS for no reason, which is strange considering that Woman 56 is supposed to be a SARS member. It is unknown how they get their guns, maybe it has to do with Woman 56 literally being a SARS member. During the story the SWJ's killed many people and rob the SARS for no reason, they also meet with Denzel Curry, it is unknown if he is a priest of the Higher Beings, The Dick Witch or the Hell Bitches although it is most likely that he is related to The Dick Witch, because of her appearance in the same location later on in the story. The Vessel During this parts of the story One Man Squad is constantly killed, which causes One Dad Squad to be kicked out of his body constantly, in a desperate attempt to rekindle his son's flame, he murders more innocent people and SARS soldiers. Eventually One Man Squad is finally saved by his father and goes to a house and lives there... and faces off against Chris again. But he manages to escape again using his Rocket Launcher ability. It is around this time that Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog meet The Dick Witch for some reason, this meeting involved them sucking the Dick Witches huge cock. Cum Hair His Gang The Gang consists of 3 characters, Tyrone, Guy Smoking 2 Cigarettes and Cum hair. The origins of these characters are unknown, but Tyrone seems to be a member of SARS, or at least an associate. Cum Hair seems to have ties with One Man Squad in some way. These characters show up about the same time as Witch Lady with Yellow Face, who appears to him multiple times. Cum Hair and Which Lady with Yellow Face seem to know about how One Man Squad was created. Also during this time Woman 56 and Mort visit One Man Squad multiple times. Wide Chris After Chris's embarrassing fail at killing One Man Squad and a scalding from the SARS Commander, he decides it's time to get serious and begins his transformation into Wide Chris, by putting his blue beanie on. After some "investigating" they find a lead to One Man Squad and begin to plan their next attack. SJW's and One Man Squad During one of the SJW raids, they happen to raid One Man Squad's house by random chance, which doesn't make sense because Mort and Woman 56 have been to One Man Squad's house before. He asks them what they're doing with black masks. The rest of the conversation is unknown. The importance of this event is unknown. Cum Hair and One Man Squad Directly after his meeting with the SJW's, One Man Squad goes to Cum Hair's house, which he for some reason knows the location of. They are both unable to kill each other because of the Bullet Immunity ability. And Cum Hair uses his Teleport ability and leave. But while One Man Squad is leaving in his car Wide Chris and Field of Vision. However he escapes using his Car Ramming ability. Some time after this the SARS gun down members of Cum Hair's Gang. For some reason after this Cum Hair and his gang go to One Man Squad's house and gun him down. Cum Hair proclaims that "I had to take you out One Man Squad", these words are probably the only comprehensible words in the entire scene. "Revealing" Immortality After being killed by Cum Hair, One Man Squad comes back from the dead and uses his magic on Cum Hair and his gang, knocking them out. Shortly after this Cum Hair and his gang chase One Man Squad down, only to be kidnapped by One Man Squad. One Man Squad uses his Aspect of Badassitry. Cum Hair Setting Up His Base One Man Squad kills one of Cum Hair's Gang members and kidnaps Tyrone, after this One Man Squad just leaves. Cum Hair goes to Tyrone's location and sets up his base. During this event 3 major events occur, the SJW's kill Shadow the Hedgehog, One Man Squad kills Cum Hair's little Sister and the Hell Bitches do something... not sure what, but it seemed important. After Cum Hair finds out his sister has been murdered in cold blood, he is outraged and calls upon the powers of Aquadish, using his newfound powers he attempts to kill One Man Squad, and unleashes One Dad Squad who knocks Cum Hair conscious again. The Higher Beings The Higher Beings are alerted by One Dad Squads battle and bring him into their realm. While he is there they argue whether or not he should be resurrected again or not. During this SARS find out about the murder at Cum Hair's Family's house, when the go there they somehow decide that One Man Squad was behind it, because apparently the woman knows exactly who One Man Squad is, during this scene the only dialogue comprehensible is Cum Hair's Dad yelling at the sky, telling One Man Squad he is going to die. The Last SJW After this scene Woman 56 and an unnamed SJW go to One Man Squad's house, then Cum Hair and his gang arrive and confront the girls, then Chris and his SARS soldiers come out of no where and ambush the both of them. In an attempt to get away Woman 56 teleports both of them to safety, however Wide Chris uses his Reverse Teleport ability to bring back the unnamed SJW and kills her. SARS interview Cum Hair and Tyrone are brought back to SARS headquarters and interviewed by the SARS Commander about what their connection to One Man Squad is, Cum Hair tells the SARS commander that he shouldn't be worried and that he is going to kill One Man Squad. The Dick Witch After Woman 56's escape from the SARS she goes back to where she originally found Denzel Curry, but he is no where to be found, instead Woman 56 somehow knows how to, and summons The Dick Witch, who grants her a rock with "power". The Hotel One Man Squad decides to hide in a hotel, because apparently he has to hide. He books room 110. Soon after Chris and his SARS soldiers enter the hotel. It is implied that the Woman at reception tells the SARS that a strange client just booked room 110. Chris and his SARS Soldiers enter room 110, but One Man Squad is no where to be found, instead 2 of the Higher Beings (Speculated to be The Corroded One and The Wise One). Chris and his SARS Soldiers leave the room, while looking at the Higher Beings in suspicion (It is noteworthy that Chris doesn't know who the Higher Beings are or that they are even powerful beings at all). After leaving they tell the Receptionist what they found, but she tells them, "It is impossible". Somehow shocked that the receptionist also finds their discovery strange they decide to take one last look. After a slow dramatic buildup they enter the room and find One Man Squad laying down on the bed. One Man Squad immediately uses his Teleport ability, Chris tries to use his Reverse Teleport to bring One Man Squad back, but One Man Squad is too powerful, and his ability fails. Seasons 14 - 16+ I saw them. I can't tell what the fuck is going on so I'm not writing this shit. Fuck off cunts.